


Just for fun

by Magi444



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, International Fanworks Day 2016, Sorry Not Sorry, or something, or sorry, to do humor, whatever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi444/pseuds/Magi444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all do some things just for fun. Avengers do to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for fun

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, for any mistakes, I'll be happy if you point them out for me. I hope you like it .

"Are you serious?!"

Darcy's outraged shout was heard in whole Avengers Tower, sending a shiver down everybody's back. The woman herself stood behind a sofa in communal floor, with her arms in the air, looking at Clint like he just said no to pizza. She did not, on any condition, would believe that she heard him right. She must have been hallucinating, because she, as Darcy repeated in her head, did not believe in what she had just heard.

"Yup" he said obvious to his mistake.

" _You like Twilight?_ "

"Yeah"

"Who are you and what did you do with our archer?" poli-science minor pulled her taser out of thin air, aming it at Clint's imposter. 

"Calm down, Darcy, nothing's wrong" ensured her Nat from her end of the couch, with her nose burried in a book."He was obsessed with those books since they came out." 

"This is a joke, right? A cruel joke on my extent!" Darcy pouted."And it ain't funny! At all!"

"We all have our guilty pleasures" assasin explained patiently."Clint's head over heels with Twilight. Deal with it."

"I everybody have one, what's yours?" there was a clear challange in younger's woman voice. Nat arched one of her perfect eyebrows. Darcy just rolled her eyes, used to spy's anticks by now.

"I read harlequins" she stated, showing Darcy cover of the book she was holding, which in fact did present a swooning lady being hold by a men as muscular as Steve. The girl chocked on air, gaping at the redhead.

"Jolly Green there isn't much better" Clint interupted the Intern's (though Darcy was now a full assistant of Jane, whenever said woman was on Earth, the title seems stick) inner freak out."He writes fanfiction of "Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde"

Bruce flushed beet red from his armchair, when Darcy turned her shoked gaze towards him.

"Tony has My Little Pony colection!" he accused. Tony just shruged, unmoved and shameless. Darcy's head spinned and she droped her teaser while her eyes threatened to pop out of her head.

"Agent on the other hand is..."

"An utter Cap fanboy, we know" Clint said annoyed by Tony's repetetive joke.

"Not any more!" Tony singsonged, gaining everybody' attention."He's a Superman fanboy since he got to know Capsicle better" he said with a smirk.

"This is all just a bad dream" Darcy muttered weakly."Just a bad dream"

Through the whole exchange Steve listened to them, adorbly confused and a bit amused by his friends shenanigans. With an easy smile, he burried himself back into this really good novel he was reading. The writer's name was Pratchett if he remembers well. 

 


End file.
